The present invention relates to a new and improved welding additive material substantially free of cobalt and carbide for deposit welding, in order to obtain a weld possessing high wear or abrasion resistance, high corrosion resistance and high inter-granular corrosion resistance.
Heretofore cobalt-based alloys have been predominantly employed for producing deposit welds which possess resistance to high frictional wear and which also possess high corrosion resistance.
A carbide-free welding additive material for deposit welding as known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,446,517 consists of a nickel alloy containing in the range of 25-50 percent by weight of chromium, 1-5 percent by weight of silicon, and 0.5-3 percent by weight of boron. The chromium content is set in a defined ratio to the boron content.
There are fields of application for these two types of known welding additive materials in which these welding additive materials can hardly or not at all be taken into consideration. With respect to the first mentioned group this is true for components used in nuclear steam generating systems because, due to the cobalt content thereof, the maintenance and repair operations are tremendously aggravated by the high radiation exposure.